SephirothXKadaj
by FinisDux
Summary: This is a Yaoi about Sephiroth and Kadaj. to get to know more: read it ;3


**The Control**

SephirothXKadaj

„What book are you going to read today?" Kadaj said tilting his head curiously to Sephiroth. He set on the floor of Sephiroths bed room tipping at his laptop.

"I don't know..." Sephiroth said, "I'll think about it at my bookcases." he was sitting at his desk, his head placed at his fist.

"Hmm, OK. I am reading fan fictions. Yaoi exactly said. But I have to say all Kadaj Yaois are with his brothers. That is incest!"

"I know." Sephiroth replied, "The Yaoi people prefer...where I'm a part of...is the one with cloud."

"Tsk! I read a me x Genesis one and another where Shinra rapes me, but I am currently reading a me x you one which scares me..."

"Really? I should read that one too... to know what you're talking about." Sephiroth said looking at Kadaj.

"Yeah hold then. I have to sign in to show you."

Sephiroth went to him to read it and was done right away: "A quite good story... if it wouldn't be about you and me that is..."

"Pfft! You raped me!"

"It's just a story."

"Yeah, but...why is all the Kadaj story incest?" Kadaj said pouting.

"You start to annoy me? Shall i rape you?" Sephiroth said looking cold to Kadaj.

Hearing that scary words Kadaj backed away: "N-no brother. Don't do it."

"Calm down, it's a joke." Sephiroth said tilting his head to Kadaj a little.

Kadaj glared at Sephiroth feeling lighter: "Don't joke about such things!"

"You practically begged for it."

"D…did not" Kadaj said blushing and looked away. Sephiroth started chuckling. "Huh, stop laughing." Kadaj said looking away blushing but Sephiroth kept chuckling. Kadaj stared at him face red: "SEPHIROTH STOP LAUGHING!"

Now Sephiroth laught loudly: "I can't."

"Huh. Not funny. why is it so funny?" Kadaj wonders.

"You're blushing."

"Huh, am not…" said Kadaj trying to hide another blush.

"And again." Sephiroth said chuckling.

"I am not this. Me-erm…angry yeah, me angry."

"For sure…"

"Yes I am sure brother." Kadaj said trying to get out of the situation.

"You don't need to hide your blushing, you know that?"

Kadaj tilted his head: "I kind of do if all you are doing is laughing at me begging for it."

"You may try to make me blush instead." Sephiroth said confident of victory.

"Really? Well, I accept that challenge big brother."

"Just go ahead."

Kadaj laughed: "Brother, is it true that you and Genesis had an affair?"

"Hum. We had sex once so... yes."

"Wait, what? Seriously? I didn't believe Genesis." Kadaj said confused.

"No wonder, seeing what he says the whole day."

"Oh that stupid book. …Sephiroth, you wouldn't really rape your brothers? Cause he said you would or was he winding me up again...?" Kadaj asked but Sephiroth didn't say anything.

"Huh, that's not an answer." Kadaj said pouting.

"May be just the one of you..."

"Oh, Yazoo. He is everyone's little slut." Kadaj said sighing relieved.

"If you say it that way... two..." Sephiroth said giving him no reason to feel lighter.

Kadaj tilted his head: "So the first one was Loz? Big brother?"

"No. Never that baby Loz." Sephiroth said shaking his head.

Kadaj laughed: "Loz is a ba…oh wait," he looked at Sephiroth, "The other would be me?"

Sephiroth smiled: "There is yet another brother."

"Oh thanks god for Cloud!" Kadaj said smiling, "Yayaya my ass is safe~" He jumped up and down.

"If you continue, I'll change my mind again." Sephiroth said chuckling a little.

"What? But I haven't done anything wrong!" Kadaj said sitting on the floor sulking and pouting a little, "You aren't having my ass."

Sephiroth came very close to Kadaj kneeling down and grinned a little.

Kadaj tilted his head: "What do you want brother?"

"May be what you were talking about the whole time."

"And what might that be big brother?" Kadaj said tilting his head looking at Sephiroth innocently, who came yet closer and was about to kiss. Kadaj widen his eyes as Sephiroth kissed him but he kissed back. "Big brother..." Kadaj just said blushing.

Sephiroth chuckled: "I got you again."

"You meanie!" Kadaj said laying his laptop aside and tackling him to the floor pinning his arms down, "That wasn't nice!"

"You are so easy to control." Sephiroth said and stopped chuckling.

Kadaj growled: "Shut up big brother!"

"Make me shut up." Sephiroth just said smirking a little.

Kadaj smirked too and said: "With pleasure." he kissed Sephiroth slow and harsh. Sephiroth moved to lie above him and kissed him back. Kadaj smiled. "Shut you up." Kadaj said kissing back and pulling him down. Sephiroth started French kissing. Kadaj blushed afterwards saying: "Big brother, did Genesis teach you that?"

"And what if?" Sephiroth asked rising and eyebrow.

Kadaj blushed a little more: "B...big brother. What are you going to do to me? He said tilting his head.

"What do you expect me to do?" Sephiroth said grinning softly.

"I don't know what goes on in that head of yours big brother." Kadaj said tilting his head. Sephiroth pulled at his clothes and drew closer to yet another kiss. Kadaj blushed just more and said: "Brother..." and kissed him back.

"Let me try how much control I can take over you." Sephiroth said starting to undress him slowly.

Kadaj laid allowing Sephiroth to undress him still blushing. "Brother, don't rape me..."

"I will just do what you allow me to." Sephiroth said and French kissed him again being done undressing.

"I am your remnant, Sephiroth." Kadaj said blushing a lot.

Sephiroth started entering slowly: "You are."

Kadaj widen his eyes gasping: "Sephiroth don't do it..."

"Then stop me." he whispered in his ear.

Kadaj gasped: "...I don't want to..."

Sephiroth kept entering looking a little amused at every push. "...What would you like me to do next?" he asked whispering.

"T...take me...!" Kadaj said blushing and pulling him close. Sephiroth smiled as he entered faster and French kissed him. Kadaj blushed gasping at the force. "Hnnn...!"

"How far do you want me to go?" Sephiroth asked without stopping to enter or even to get less fast.

Kadaj smirked moaning: "All the way."

Sephiroth just smirked as he heard that answer. "And you said you'd hate that..." he said pushing harder.

Kadaj hold Sephiroths head. "D...damn. Sephiroth you feel so good." He said moaning.

Sephiroth chuckled. "You're not the first saying that." he said kissing his neck. Kadaj smiled panting. Sephrioth kissed his chin: "Easy to control...like an empty puppet."

"Yes Sephiroth I am your puppet." Kadaj said and purred enjoying the moment. Sephiroth kissed his ear and Kadaj enjoyed it biting Sephiroths neck what made him chuckling into Kadajs ear. "Sephiroth it hurts now s...stop...!" Kadaj suddenly said. But Sephiroth didn't stop, moreover he pushed harder. Kadaj screamed in pain: "S...Stop it...!"

Tears formed in his eyes but Sephiroth whispered into his ear: "Stop me." Kadaj growled and flipped Sephiroth to the floor panting. "So you have enough?" Sephiroth said smirking.

"Y...yeah, Sephiroth." Kadaj said nodding.

Sephiroth smirked: "So...I will see you tomorrow."

Kadaj blushed. "Yeah big brother." He said looking down in shame.

"No need to be shamed." Sephiroth said petting his head.

"You are my brother. This wasn't supposed to have happened!" Kadaj said looking away.

"Mother isn't angry... if you worry about that."

" Huh, but mother would be sick if she saw us." Kadaj said looking to the floor.

"Just pretend you're sad." Sephiroth said smiling and stood up.

Kadaj sniffed having tears in his eyes: "I feel so ashamed."

"You will feel better." Sephiroth said petting his head from above.

"R...really brother?" Kadaj said sniffing once more.

"Yes," Sephiroth said kneeling down in front of him again, "I didn't want you to be sad. Not forever."

Suddenly Kadaj hugged him tight. "Brother! I am sorry to have been ashamed. Forgive me." he said sniffing.

Sephiroth put his hands in Kadajs waist: "You're my brother after all."

Kadaj started smiling and said: "Big brother, you mean so much to me!"

"…I know..."


End file.
